


Better Than the Dream

by CorvusCloudburst (Cloudburst_Ink)



Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/pseuds/CorvusCloudburst
Summary: (HM500 Prompt: Dream)Magnus tries waking his husband up the fun way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon 500 (Smut Challenge Version) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881772
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Better Than the Dream

Magnus plants a gentle kiss on his husband’s shoulder, smiling when Alec sighs dreamily in his sleep. Alec snuggles closer to him, rolling his hips so he sinks deeper onto the one finger Magnus has pressed into him.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes, as Alec relaxes around him. He wishes Alec could _see_ it—how carefree and beautiful he is like this.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the peace that has now settled over his husband’s expression, Magnus begins to thrust his finger into him, gently circling Alec’s prostate. Alec whimpers, his cock twitching, hard and needy against his abs.

Magnus is up to three fingers when Alec’s body begins to tense and his breath catches. Magnus himself is hard as a rock, watching in awe as Alec wakes up and realizes what’s happening.

“Magnus—ahh,” Alec whispers hoarsely, cut off by Magnus abruptly increasing the pace of his fingers.

“Good morning, angel,” Magnus murmurs. He rubs in lazy circles just the way Alec likes it when he’s all keyed up, and then his husband's whole body quivers.

“Fuck—” Alec whimpers. His cock twitches, then spills onto his abs and the sheets below.

“I want to try something,” Magnus purrs into his ear as the aftershocks rock through him. “Do you want to be good for me?”

“Yes,” Alec breathes, his voice still croaky with sleep. “Fuck—yes, Magnus.”

Magnus slips his fingers out of him and pushes him onto his back.

“I think you can come again, darling.” Magnus lines himself up, pressing the blunt tip of cock against Alec’s entrance.

“I’ve never—” Alec starts, but his words dissolve into a moan when Magnus slides into him until their hips connect. “Fuck, just like that.”

Something primal in Magnus is _very_ satisfied by being engulfed in the heat of his still-sleepy husband. He slows his pace, letting his hips linger possessively at the deepest points of his thrusts.

“Beautiful,” Magnus murmurs. He reaches down and strokes Alec’s cock, feeling the tension coil across Alec’s body as his arousal spikes again.

“Magnus,” he groans. “I want you to come in me.”

Magnus’s hips stutter, the image dragging him over the edge. He sinks into Alec and stays there, his whole body stretching to press into his husband's as deep as he can.

“ _Ah_ ,” Alec breathes quietly, and then his ass tightens, twitching and contracting. Alec comes quietly, his fingers digging into Magnus’s shoulders.

Magnus stays where he is until both of their aftershocks subside. Even then, Alec whimpers and shivers as he pulls out.

“Good, angel?” Magnus smirks as Alec scrabbles to pull him closer for cuddles.

“Yes,” Alec moans. He buries his face in Magnus’s chest.

“I think we should add this one to the ‘yes’ list,” Magnus purrs.

Alec nods, his customary scarlet blush finally catching up to him as he fully wakes up. Magnus grins. He looks adorable.

Alec clears his throat. “Uh, maybe sometime, I could try waking you up too?”

Magnus’s eyes flash deviously. “Darling, _yes_.”


End file.
